Promises
by EclareDegrassi
Summary: Julia's sister Maria comes to Degrassi, drama will ensue. What will happen to Eclare? A not so perfect Eclare story. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: im typing this from word on my phone, and it doesnt correct gramatical errors, so that may be a negative and im really sorry. and im going to apologize ahead of time if im not always able to update. ill try and do it at least every other day.

Eli's POV:

I walked into Degrassi and let out a sigh, another day. I took in a deep breath before heading to my locker on the second floor to find my girlfriend of three months waiting. I smiled wide, genuinely excited to see my beautiful girlfriend. I leaned in and pecked her on the lips.

"Morning beautiful!" I said cheerfully before reaching for the lock on my yellow locker. Clare leaned up against the locker right next to me. Someone cleared their throat behind us causing us to both turn our heads, startled.

I couldn't believe who was standing right behind me.

"Maria?" I questioned, shocked.

"Eli? I havent seen you in forever!"

"Yeah, not since...Julia."

"I'm sorry Eli, I know it must be hard for you."

"She WAS your sister, Maria. I'm sure it must be hard for you too." God she's grown up a lot. She looks just like Julia now. She's a year younger than me, but she started wearing make-up later than most girls. And God, she looks good. But Clare...

"Right well I believe your in the way of MY locker.." she said looking at Clare. Her locker's right next to me!

"Sorry, I'll just go to class now." Clare said.

"I'll walk you there!" I shouted as she started to walk away.

"Uh.. thats fine... " she responded before walking away leaving me to talk to Maria.

Clare's POV:

Right now, I'm absolutely sure of two things. First thing: Julia's sister is at Degrassi. Second thing: No matter what, I'll always feel like im competing with a ghost for Eli's affection, that ghost being Julia. I continued to walk to my Visual Arts class when suddenly I bumped into another body causing both our books to fall to the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

"God, could you be any more of a klutz!" I looked up to find myself in front of none other than Bianca. I got a little daring and decided I wasn't going to put up with this.

"Could you be any more of a bitch!" This caused her jaw drop to the ground.

"E-excuse me?' she stuttered.

"You heard me!" I snapped back. She responded to my statement by slapping me in the face. I held my face in pain with a look of shock planted on my face. "What the hell was that for?" I yelled at her.

"To teach you not to mess with me!" She yelled as she turned around to walk away.

"Well too bad for you I'm a slow learner!" I screamed before she could get away. She stopped dead in her tracks but didn't turn around.

"Well learn quicker or you'll have a lot of hell here." She said turning around and taking a few steps in my direction.

"No, I don't think I will." I said moving towards her daring her to say something. When she didn't I continued. "I highly doubt I'll have to worry about a whore with a big ego. You're sure talk a lot, but you never do anything." I smirked.

"You little bitch!" she screamed grabbing my hair and pulling me down to the ground.

"Ah!" I yelped pushing her off of me and into a nearby bench. She grabbed the back of her head and I laughed. I got up and took a step towards her only to have her kick me in the shin causing me to fall on top of her. She grabbed my shoulders and pinned me beneath her. She began furiously shaking me and I did the same to her. I managed to push her off of me and I tried to crawl away but she pushed my head against the leg of the bench. And let me tell you, it hurt like HELL!

"Ahh!" I screamed out in pain. But she wasn't done yet. She punched me in the nose and I was sure it was going to start bleeding.

"Stop it! Bee get off of her!" I turned around to see Fitz running towards us.

A/N: The whole catfight thing was most likely COMPLETELY RANDOM! I promise Bianca is not going to be a regular thing. That was mainly to state that this story is NOT going to be about Eli developing a relationship with Maria and that Clare is NOT going to be irrelevant. And Fitz and Clare are most likely going to end up being good friends. I honestly am a Flare fan, but I honestly don't think this will turn into a Flare story so don't worry about that. And Clare is not going to be the clingy girlfriend in this story, and Eli's kind of going to be an asshole about the whole Maria situation, deal with it, I'm sick of reading stories where Eli is ABSOLUTELY perfect, because newsflash! He's not, no one is. But this is probably going to end Eclare. No promises though...


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, I only got two reviews last chapter, so can we double that and make it four this time please? But I'm not going to threaten to stop writing if I don't get enough review, because I hate it when authors do that. In fact I don't even read stories by those kind of authors, that's how much it pisses me off. But reviews are honestly the only reason I post stories, so if I don't get a lot, I probably won't update for a couple days. Okay? SO REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I knew I was forgetting something last chapter, I do not own Degrassi or anything related to it.**

Clare's POV:

I turned around to see Fitz running towards us. When did _he _get back? And why was he so concerned if we were fighting or not? He fights other guys all the time! But it doesn't matter why, I'd rather him break up our fight than a teacher.

"Guys!" he yelled pulling Bianca away from me. "What's this all about?"

"She started it!"

"Oh yeah! I'm totally to blame for this!" I said sarcastically.

"She called me a whore!"

"She punched me!"

"She push-" Bianca started but was cut off by Fitz.

"Enough! Apologize to each other!"

"What?" Bianca and I said in unison.

"Since when did _you _become a peer mediation expert?" Bianca said with disgust in her voice.

"I was kind of thinking the same thing!" I said holding my nose.

"When I got out of juvie I had to attend some 'non-violent conflict resolution' classes." Makes sense...

"Clare are you alright?" he asked putting a hand up to my cheek to wipe some of the blood away. "Bianca, why don't you just go to class? Clare let's get you to the nurses office."

"But I'll get a detention for fighting!" I argued.

"We'll tell them you tripped and fell into a bench."

"Sounds believable, she's such a klutz anyways." Bianca said.

"Bianca! Go to class! You've done enough here!"

"I miss the old Fitz..." she mumbled before gathering her stuff up and walking to class.

"Come on, let's go," Fitz said helping me up.

Eli's POV:

Me and Maria were busy catching up when the warning bell rang for class.

"Oh shit!" I cursed. "Got to get to chemistry! I'll talk to you later,"

"Wait Eli! Who do you have chemistry with?"

"Purino?" I replied.

"Oh my god! Me too!" she squealed.

"Really?" I replied with a smirk. We continued walking and talking until we reached our class and the final bell rang.

Mr. Purino walked in soon after I had taken my seat at the lab table. I didn't have a lab partner like everyone else, I normally prefer to work alone. "Um... excuse me?" Maria spoke up.

"Uh, yes! You must be Maria Mark? You can have a seat next to Eli, he's the only one without a lab partner." He replied signalling for her to sit down.

"I guess we'll be lab partners this semester." I said smirking as she sat down.

"I guess we will!" she replied with a sparkling smile.

"Now class, I was a little disappointed with our 1st semster exams, to be quite honest. Now I have the test results and we can go over some of the ones many of you struggled with..." Mr. Purino started to drone on and on about our exams, I could care less. All of a sudden the door to the classroom opened and in walked the one person I hated most in this world, Mark Fitzgerald.

"Mr. Fitzgerald," Purino began. "This is your first class your first day back, I suspect you have a good excuse for being late?" I scoffed, he was probably beating up Wesley or something.

"I was just taking a friend to the nurse's office." _Good for you Fitzy-boy, now you at least have the decency to take you victims to the nurse's office. _I thought to myself.

"I've heard that one before." Purino replied. "I highly doubt that's the truth though. What was this 'friend's' name."

"Clare Edwards, sir." WHAT? If this was a movie, I'd be taking a sip of water and spewing it out everywhere.

"Really, shall I call the office to confirm that?" Purino replied crossing his arms over his chest not buying Fitz' story.

"That's not necessary, I'm telling the truth, sir!" Fitz defended. But Mr. Purino wasn't going to buy his story. After a quick call to the office on the classroom phone confirming that Fitz was indeed telling the truth, Mr. Purino continued going over our exams. I spent the rest of the period talking to Maria.

Clare's POV:

After spending the entire period holding tissues up to my nose, the bleeding finally stopped. Man, Bianca can PUNCH! I left the office and went to my locker to get my things for my next class, geometry. I was surprised to find Fitz waiting there. "Wh-wha are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to ask you who this Maria chick is."

"Why do you assume I know her?" I asked.

"Well she just seemed SO comfortable with YOUR boyfriend!"

"They're... old friends," I replied assuming Eli wouldn't want me to tell Fitz who Maria was. "When did you talk to them?"

"I really didn't... Purino had to tell them at least ten times to be quiet in Chemistry, I came in late after taking _you _to the nurse."

"Okay, well I don't think it's really any of your business who MY boyfriend talks to."

"Look, like I already said, Eli and Maria were _really _comfortable around each other, if I didn't know any better I'd think they were _flirting... _I would keep an eye on Eli if I were you."

"Look, I'm sure that they weren't flirting, and I don't know who you think you are, but me and Eli's relationship is _none of your business! _" I snapped.

"Whatever, just don't say I didn't warn you!"

**I'm sorry that was so short! I just hate this chapter SO MUCH! I can't even continue, it feels so forced! But the next chapter may be up later tonight.**

**Oh and the 15th reviewer can make any request, I mean ANY request for a story between 1 and 5 chapters and I'll write it, it can be smut, fluff, dark, anything. Any couple, it can even have OC's in it. But it has to be Degrassi. And I'd prefer if it was Season 10 characters, I know Season 10 best. So you come up with a summary, and how many chapters (between 1 and 5), and I'll do the rest! I don't know if this will work it just seems like a good idea. And if you review anonymously the next person is the winner. Don't get on me if you think it's a terrible idea. So if you have an idea for a short story that you want to see written now's your chance.**

**Oh and there's this author, and they highly offended my FAITH in one of their stories, then they got all defensive saying that it was fictional, and they were right, but that doesn't excuse the fact that they offended me and then after going back and forth they called me a bitch and BLOCKED ME! I was like really? What a coward... I'm sorry but then they lied and said they were ALSO a catholic, and they had already admitted they didn't know anything about the catholic faith. What a liar! Whatever... you offended me, you apologize. Bitch... but the fact that they blocked me actually made me laugh.**

**And I'm sorry, I know I've already rambled long enough, but I'd like you to look up an author, BeautifulDisaster27, read one of her stories and review. She's having a hard time right now and could use some motivation... plus she's a really talented author, so go look her up, it would mean a lot to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay 9 reviews so far, not bad... but you can do better! Come on! However 2 were the same review, so I count that as one, and 3 were 'charlie the unicorn' saying that they hate Flare, but I promise this will not be a Flare story. **

Eli's POV:

I sat in History completely and totally bored waiting for Adam to come in before the bell rang.

"Hey man!" I heard Adam's voice behind me.

"Sup?"

"Not much. So I saw you talking to the new girl, Maria."

"Oh yeah! She's Julia's little sister you know? I swear to God she looks just like her."

"Uh huh..." Adam said nodding his head a little. I know that look.

"Penny for your thoughts." I told him.

"Nah, you'd probably punch me if I said it out loud."

"Wrong, I'll probably punch you if you DON'T say it out loud."

"Maria looks just like Julia right?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"And you've been talking to her a lot right?"

"Um... sure."

"And let's be honest, she's hot."

"Adam," I warned.

"You like don't you?"

"What? No! Of course not!"

"The signs are all there, you smile when you talk to her, she reminds you of your ex that you've never quite gotten over, you get defensive when I ask if you _do _like her, and besides when was the last time you talked to Clare?"

"This morning!" I defended, he's being crazy.

"And when was the last time you talked to Maria?" Before I could answer Adam continued, "A few minutes ago, am I wrong? You've been spending more time with Maria than you have with Clare ever since she got here!"

"And that's been what, a couple hours? You're making judgements way too fast!"

"Eli, just admit that you like her already!"

I let out a sigh. "She looks _just _Julia, how could I not like her?" I responded. But before Adam could comment the bell rang signalling the start of class. And just to be clear, I am _not _going to let my feelings get in the way of me and Clare's relationship.

I was talking to Maria when I saw Clare on her way to her next class. "Clare! Wait up!" I called running after her and slinging an arm around her shoulders. "You alright? Fitz came in late for science because he said he was taking you to the nurse." I said looking at her for her reaction.

"Uh, yeah. I, uh, kinda got into a small little fight with Bianca."

"Bianca? Clare! That is SO bad-ass! I _like_ it!" I said laughing. Clare let out a cute little laugh. "But just out of curiousity, why did _Fitz _take you to the nurse?"

"Well, he broke up the fight and I had a bloody nose so he offered to take me."

"I'm pretty sure you don't need to have an escort to the nurse."

"Well it's not like you were there to take me."

"I offered to walk you to class but you said no!"

"Yeah, 'cause you seemed _so_ happy talking to Maria!" So that's what this was about...

"You can't seriously be _jealous_ of me spending time with Maria can you?"

"I never said I was!"

"But you're making it seem like it!" I yelled raising my voice a little.

"Not really! Why I have anything to worry about! Right..?"

"Clare... of course not,"

"Are you sure you're not attracted to Maria?"

"Positive. Clare you have nothing to worry about."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

But Elijah Goldsworthy's not always a man of his words...

**So this was mostly a filler chapter, and I meant to post this yesterday, but I was kinda busy. So yeah... Oh and the thing about the 15th reviewer, that's still in effect! So if your the 15th reviewer please make sure not to review anonymously.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so what I did last time where the 15th reviewer was able to make a request seemed to encourage you to review, 'cause now I have 17 reviews. But the request the person made was already planned so I'm allowing them to make a different request if they want.**

Clare's POV:

I saw Maria in the hallway and gave her a friendly wave. Eli says I don't have anything to worry about with her, so I figured we might as well be friends. She gave me a death glare before turning around the corner. If looks could kill I'd be dead right now. Maybe _she's _into Eli... But Eli's not into her, right? I don't _have _to be friends with her. She doesn't seem to like me anyways.

I put my books in my locker and grabbed my lunch money. I headed down the hall towards the cafeteria. I grabbed my food and noticed an empty seat next to Eli I started walking towards him when of course, Maria takes the seat next to Eli.

"Hey Maria? You're new so maybe it would be good for you to sit next to someone else, you know? Get to know new people?" I said clutching my tray standing behind her.

"Oh but Clare, I don't know anybody else here. Besides," she said putting a hand on Eli's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. Really? Eli didn't even move her hand away. "Me and Eli are _good friends, _surely you don't mind sitting somewhere else?" I looked at Maria, then to Eli. He was listening to the whole conversation and didn't say anything. How could he be so blind.

"Whatever..." as I was walking away to sit with Alli and Jenna, Maria tripped me. I didn't fall but it did result in me dropping my tray and spilling my milk on Maria, and me. "Oops..." I said trying not to laugh.

"Clare! I thought we talked about this! That was totally unnecessary!" Eli said grabbing napkins. He's taking _her _side?

"But Eli!" I yelled. I am so pissed at him.

"Just leave me alone!" Maria yelled. I walked out of the cafeteria with milk and mashed potatoes all over me. And to make things worse Eli just took Maria's side when it was clearly her fault.

"Whoa..." someone said to me. "The hell happened to you?" a voice behind me said. Fitz. Really?

"Quit laughing at me!" I yelled at him sternly.

"Aww... come on, it sucks, I know. But learn to laugh at yourself right?" he replied still laughing.

I joined in on the laughter. "I guess I do look pretty ridiculous."

"That's the spirit! Come on let's go grab some napkins." Fitz said leading me back into the cafeteria.

Eli's POV:

I sat there helping Maria clean herself up. How could Clare do something like that? Maria doesn't deserve this. I'm going to have a serious talk with her later. Meanwhile Maria looked really upset.

"I just don't understand how people can be so mean!" she cried. I put an arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"It's alright, she's not usually like this."

"Why are you even with her Eli?" Maria asked looking up at me.

"I really like her, Maria."

"But she's so mean. She doesn't like me does she?" I shook my head, she was right, Clare doesn't like Maria.

"I would break up with her if I were you."

"I'm considering it, but I don't think I will." She put her head on my shoulder. She looked like she was holding back tears. I saw Clare and Fitz walk by. I wish she wouldn't talk to him.

Clare's POV:

My jaw dropped at the way Eli was holding Maria. Great, now she's getting sympathy from him too? "I warned you!"

"There's nothing between them Fitz!"

"Yeah there is, did you _see _the way he was holding her?"

"He was comforting her..."

"But you said _she _tripped _you!"_

"But-"

"But nothing Clare, you need to get a better hold on your boyfriend!"

"But how?"

"... Follow my lead," he told me grabbing napkins and wiping the milk and mashed potatoes off of my stomach.

"F-Fitz stop!" I stuttered.

"Just go with it..." he whispered throwing the napkins away and putting an arm around my back as we started walking. He made sure we went right by Eli. The look on his face was priceless. His arm around Maria dropped immediately. As soon as we got to a table Fitz burst out laughing.

"Come on Fitz... it wasn't _that _funny..."

"It is when he's your worst enemy!" I couldn't help but join in on Fitz' laughter.

**That wasn't technically Flare, because Fitz was helping Clare in her relationship with Eli so no bitching about it! And I may do the same thing I did with the 15th reviewer again soon... Okay I will, I already have a number picked out and I'll tell you what it is next chapter.**


End file.
